londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:SpikeToronto
Welcome Hi, welcome to London Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Albert Bridge page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jackiespeel (Talk) 23:09, September 29, 2011 Adminship Do you want admin rights here? At present I am 'de-red-linking' - seems odd to have several times as many 'wanted pages' as actual articles {and many of those are placeholders). Will add more 'proper articles' as I go along. Jackiespeel 15:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :(Entering this for the second time …) Wow Jackie! I’m honored. But, to be honest, I do not have enough time to add another wiki to the group of wikis I already do daily admin work on. Moreover, once Wikia rolls out the MessageWalls one-by-one to replace all talk namespaces, which will all but render my home wiki inoperable, I will hardly be around, if at all. However, if you wanted me to have the sysop bit so that, on occasion, I could assist you with specific things you request of me that require the sysop bit, then feel free. By the way, over at WikiTea, if you are wanting to add someone else to the admin group, you might want to consider adding User:TK-999. He seems to have taken to WikiTea, having the second-most badges I believe. Also, I work with him over at the Admin Tools Wiki and he is quite good. — SpikeToronto 04:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Where are the message boards discussed ... and if the Monobook or equivalent disappears from Wikia I think quite a few people will leave Wikia. Jackiespeel 21:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::See w:c:community:User blog:Jenburton/An Update on Message Wall and w:c:community:User blog:Dopp/Communicate Easily with Message Wall. — SpikeToronto 07:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could ask a bureaucrat to implement that implied offer of adminship, so that the top menus can be improved and so that the green template buttons can be changed (as you have now suggested, adding valuable weight to my request) to some that editors here are likely to use more often! (See my last detailed comment on my blog post and your update to London Wiki:Community Portal#Template_buttons.) The two active admins say that they (or Jackie implies that they both) haven't time to deal with such technicalities, but their comments in discussion have not raised any opposition to the idea of having those changes. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:55, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Toronto wikia I have left a message as requested - and do you want to resolve any of the redlinks on w:c:toronto:Special:WantedPages? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Wow! That’s an impressive list of redlinks. :O While it would be great to work on a wikia about my hometown, Scratchpad takes all my wiki-time (as evidenced by my almost zero participation these days at WikiTea and my retirement from MathWiki). Toronto would not be a bad one to do either because, as a base/foundation, Wikipedia has scores of well-maintained articles on all aspects of the city from the biggest to smallest subjects from which one could pull from for Wikia. You know, this is not the first time you’ve nudged me towards the Toronto wikia. It is so tempting since it would be so much fun, while Scratchpad is so much obligation. Stop tantalizing me, you temptress!! :) — SpikeToronto 23:12, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::And no complaints about Original Research, non-notability (as far as WP is concerned) etc. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:13, August 28, 2015 (UTC) All I can do is create 'a scattering of first sentence copy-overs from Wikipedia and links to the full articles' (rather than doing something with local government as on LW - there is https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Municipal_government_of_Toronto to start off with). Jackiespeel (talk) 17:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC)